


it's not all roses (yeah, it is)

by dttubbo (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2020, M/M, Multi, Pining, happy new year, i tagged cheol but hes like only described.., i think thisis fluff, im bored, shua best boy, shua calledhimself bottom bitch, swearing because joshua is a boy with WORDS, u kno i had2 do it2 em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dttubbo
Summary: Joshua decided that he will always be touch starved unless those certain people would maybe just fucking hug him.-in which joshua just wants either of those boys (or both, preferably) to fucking HUG him, or u know... kiss him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, hinted at jeongcheol
Kudos: 61





	it's not all roses (yeah, it is)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u . <3
> 
> i love joshua

Joshua sighs as he finishes off the last couple of words for his most recent assignment: an essay on a book that he’s pretty sure nobody in his class even read. Except maybe Wonwoo, but that’s just because he’s Wonwoo. Even Joshua, as one of the “best” in class (according to behavior and grades, anyway) didn’t even read it. But you can get a good grade, even if you fake it. It was pretty easy to do it, Joshua decided, after reading through the Wikipedia many times, and maybe asking Wonwoo if he could see his paper. Just for a second though, Joshua swore. He made sure it was saved, double-checking throughout the entire paper to be sure that there were no mistakes, already anxious, before even printing it out. 

Joshua sighed again, this one filled with more relief, closing his laptop. He closes his eyes for a second, rubbing at his temples before he eventually gets up and basically falls on his bed. He blindly reaches out for his phone, hoping to find it on the nightstand right next to his bed, but instead hitting his hand on the large alarm clock with blinking red numbers that said 1:13 am. He bit his lip to hold back from cursing out an inanimate object, and sits up, only to see that his phone was right next to him. Probably from when he came into his room and threw it on the bed before beginning to type an entire essay he had procrastinated for a couple weeks. He picks it up to see a text, from a group chat. 

He opens it, putting his volume up slightly, seeing Minghao and Hoshi messaging each other furiously, even though they literally live right next to each other, and very close to Joshua. 

-

minghaohao: did u guys do the essay. Because I Did Not Please Help

1010hosh: im. Sorry??? its literally almost 1:30,,, how have u not done it at all. 

minghaohao: im sorry im a fucking procrastinator with a fear of FAILURE YOU WHORE

joshuaji: I just finished it Hao, do you need me to send it to you? 

1010hosh: wow, ur awake? and u JUST finished it??? wait i thought u were supposed to be the best out of all of us. 

minghaohao: yes please !!!! (^人^)

joshuaji: Ok, just give me a second 

joshuaji: Sent! 

1010hosh: ok are we all going to sleep then. 

1010hosh: i KNOW you all fucking saw that

1010hosh: u guys 

1010hosh: pls . 

1010hosh: y do u guys do this . 

-

Joshua rolls out of bed on a bright Monday morning, but the only problem here is that he’s already tired. Normally his routine would be the same every weekday, get up, brush his teeth, make sure his hair looked okay, then put on his uniform, and smooth it out from any wrinkles that might have appeared. This morning, the routine was rudely interrupted when Joshua looked in the mirror. His eye bags seemed a lot more pronounced than usual, and he hurriedly looked through the cabinets underneath his bathroom sink, relief spreading through his whole body when he found his concealer from when he used to go to a lot more parties than he does now. It might’ve been a little bit light compared to his skin tone now, but he wasn’t going to complain if it meant that he would not have to face Jeonghan or Seungcheol with heavy ass eyebags. 

He applied some, with as much expertise as he could remember from the days he wore lots of makeup that his older friends would help him with, then call him a bottom bitch. Ah, the days. He moves on to brushing his teeth, then brushing his hair into split bangs, using a bit of hairspray, hoping that Jeonghan, or Seungcheol, or literally anyone that was interested in him would make a move, or even just compliment him. Joshua decided that he will always be touch starved unless those certain people would maybe just fucking hug him. If either of those boys wouldn’t make a move, Joshua supposed he would have to settle for someone else. That might sound pretentious, Joshua considered, but it doesn’t count for him when he’s been wanting to get with the both of them, for a couple of years. Joshua decided a long time ago that he would not be making the first move, seeing as he didn’t even know if his love was requited. He didn’t want to be a homewrecker either, seeing as the couple had gotten together only a little bit ago, and even after that, he stayed in his bed, moping for a couple days, Minghao or Soonyoung bringing him food or snacks to attempt to cheer him up. 

Minghao especially, in his words he felt a connection “spiritually” because Minghao too was pining after somebody he was friends with, but was not confident in himself (enough) to confess to Jun. All three boys would confide in each other about these things, giving each other confidence and sometimes just sitting in a comfortable silence. These talks even led to Soonyoung getting a boyfriend that was exceptionally loud, and matched him quite well. Seokmin is his name. Joshua glanced at himself once more in the mirror, hoping he looked good enough, and that with his minuscule makeup knowledge he had applied the concealer.  
He rushed out of his bathroom door, glancing at the clock, seeing a flashing 7:12 am, he speedwalks over to his closet, pulling out his blue sweater and white polo shirt, then speedwalking over to his dresser and pulling out a blue pair of jeans, putting them on as quickly as possible (for Joshua, at least) and then finding a pair of socks, pulling those on, almost tripping over a shoe in the middle of his floor, finding his black converse and pulling those on too. Joshua quickly walks over to his doorway, picking up his black backpack with pins and stickers all over it (mostly from Soonyoung and Minghao, although some from Dino, a cute sophomore) and then picking up his phone from his dresser, turning off his bedroom light and leaving the room. He runs down the stairs, putting his phone in his back pocket. He opens his front door to see Minghao and Soonyoung standing at the end of the rocky path, that led up to his front door. 

He could hear them talking, though anyone could hear Soonyoung’s voice within a ten-mile radius. Minghao turned just as Joshua had made his way right up to him, looking startled for a second, before a smile spread over his face and Soonyoung went, (very loudly, may he add) “Hey, Joshuaji!” but how could Joshua yell at him when he was that cute, was the question. The answer for both Joshua (and Minghao) was that he could yell at him quite easily because he was used to this. Joshua flicked Soonyoung on the forehead lightly, hip bumping Minghao while beginning to walk the short trek to their school. Minghao is walking next to him and beginning to explain how Jun asked him out on a date over text while he was rephrasing Joshua’s entire essay to make it look like he wasn’t copying it. Soonyoung excitedly nodding every single time Minghao said literally anything, and also scrolling through his phone at the same time. In Joshua’s eyes, it was miraculous that he hadn’t managed to trip the entire walk.

When they had finally arrived at the school, Minghao split from Soonyoung and Joshua, having to go to this locker on the second floor. Soonyoung once said they were both obviously blessed for having a locker on the first floor, and then proceeded to praise God for the rest of the day. Joshua and Soonyoung walked to their lockers, Soonyoung showing him a picture of his new kitten, Peter Pan, which Joshua immediately fell in love with and demanded that he bring him over to his house so he could meet him. He pulled out his books for his 1st period and stuffed a couple of his separate notebooks into his backpack as well. He walked with Soonyoung to their shared first period, waiting at the entrance for Minghao to also get there. 

Once Minghao had gotten there, they walked in and took their separate seats. He took his seat next to Jeonghan that was across from Seungcheol (lucky for him, right?) and pulled out his phone to text Minghao the picture of Soonyoung’s cat, then pulling out his books. The door opened again, and more students flooded in. He waved to Wonwoo, giving him a bright smile. Jeonghan sat next to him, and he sounded out of breath. That seemed normal nowadays, not that Joshua cared, that much. He saw Seungcheol coming too, sitting down in his seat, a few sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Jeonghan poked him, and Joshua looked up immediately. He cautiously asked Jeonghan if he needed something, and was confused when Jeonghan said yes. “I was wondering if Seungcheol and I could talk to you after class, it’s important.” Joshua always had a thing for men that were clear in what they want and confident about it. (Joshua swore he didn’t almost drop down and start sucking Jeonghan’s dick right there, but we all know.) “Oh- yeah, sure, of course, after this class?” was what Joshua managed to stammer out, his usual calm attitude was suddenly gone, and any semblance of thinking left his mind. 

-

Joshua’s knee bounced the rest of the class, thinking about what Jeonghan and Seungcheol might say to him. Had he been staring lately? He hadn’t noticed, maybe they were both gonna call him creepy and ask him to stay away from them forever. But, Joshua guessed time flies when you’re scared out of your fucking mind, because class was soon over and Joshua was packing up his things slowly as possible, as Soonyoung and Minghao walked up to him. “What happened, Shua? Are you okay? Did Jeonghan or Seungcheol say something to you?” Minghao asked, lifting one of the books off of Joshua’s desk and handing it to him. 

“Well, yeah, I guess. Jeonghan said he and Seungcheol wanted to talk to me after class.” Joshua said, biting his lip. Soonyoung laughed, and then he said, “That’s what you’re so anxious about? That sounds like they’re about to confess their undying love for you, Shua!” Joshua sighed and zipped up his backpack. “Yeah, well, don’t wait up guys.” 

Joshua walked outside of the classroom, looking through the small crowd of people outside the door to see if he could find either Jeonghan or Seungcheol. Spotting both of them, he briskly walked over to them, a tight smile on his face. 

“So, Joshua,” Jeonghan spoke quietly, “Seungcheol and I have something to tell you.”  
Seungcheol nodded quickly, looking like a scared puppy, looking to Jeonghan as if to tell him to continue. “Before I say anything though, I want you to know that you don’t have to feel pressured to agree with anything I say, okay?” Jeonghan said, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. Joshua nodded. “We were both just wondering, would you go out with us?” Jeonghan got out, pauses every couple of words. Is this what nervous Jeonghan sounded like, Joshua wondered. 

“Go out? Like.. where?” Joshua asked, nervously laughing, not wanting to take this in a way that it wasn’t meant to be. Jeonghan seemed shocked for a moment, before saying, “No.. not like that, Joshua,” Jeonghan laughed for a second, “We meant like, will you be in a relationship with us? A polyamorous relationship.” 

Joshua was speechless for a second, before saying “Yes,” admittedly louder than it needed to be, “Yes, I will. I mean, I would like to be in a relationship.. with you two.” Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other and smiled. Joshua’s cheeks burned. 

“So, can I get your number then? Since we’re in a relationship now.” Jeonghan asked, smirking. “Yeah, yeah,” Joshua moved his backpack around to get to his back pocket, and pulled his phone out, “Uh, here it is.” It was silent as it could be for those few seconds. 

The warning bell rang for the second period shocked Joshua, almost dropping his phone on the floor as Jeonghan handed it back. Seungcheol and Jeonghan waved to Joshua as he jogged to his second period. 

Joshua smiled the rest of the day.

-

AngelHan: Are you free next Friday @ 8 pm? 

joshuaji: yes! I am !! 

AngelHan: Good, Seungcheol and I will pick you up. We’ll be going to a restaurant that one of my friends own. Is that okay? 

joshuaji: yeah, of course! is there any like dress code? 

AngelHan: You’ll look beautiful in anything, but just make sure not to wear like, sweatpants. 

joshuaji: okay!! i’ll be ready then!! 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end pls leave kudos or a comment (they are greatly appreciated!)
> 
> y'all notice how shua stopped texting calmly. when u a panicked gay haha gto em


End file.
